


Poor Weak Monster

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Dark Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied!Bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: Hermione is looking inside a Penseive and she finds out Riddle was bullied himself.





	Poor Weak Monster

She could not help herself. She went to see Dumbledore and there the pensieve sat, innocently being there and glowing blue. Intrigued she walked up to the stone basin covered in runes she’d love to translate one day; it was as if the liquid was calling for her.  
  
Before she knew it, she was sucked into the whirlpool and landed on thump in the floor. Harry had told her about pensieves before, but she never thought she’d be lucky to see one, what she watched completely shocked her.   
  
“Stop it, stop it!” a child said.  
  
Sitting crouched on the floor was a little underfed boy that held some resemblances to Harry Potter, the same undernourishment, the same messy hair and pale complexion. They could easily be brothers.  
  
“What’s your name?” the boy said wiping tears from his eyes.  
  
“Abraxas Malfoy,” he shook the boy’s hand. “What’s yours?”  
  
“Tom Riddle,” the boy sniffed petulantly.  
  
 _He was pretty cute, for a monster,_ Hermione thought. Suddenly the image shifted and soon she was watching him being bought to the cauldron by Pettigrew.  
  
 _How could anyone do that to themselves?_ she thought repulsed.   
  
He was supposed to be an Olympian, not a Titan!


End file.
